<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All for the game: Halloween by dreamyyeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905171">All for the game: Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes'>dreamyyeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, F/F, Halloween, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the foxes decided to comemore the halloween, and they would make it unforgettable to neil. </p><p>the night was filled with surprises :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All for the game: Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so.. this imagine is basically a lot of my recent ideas together: halloween, andreil, foxes at a karaoke..... </p><p>english is not my "mother-language" so I apologize for the mistakes :)) </p><p>let me know if you liked !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> The preparation for the Halloween started on the morning, the foxes promised that would make an unforgettable night for Neil, since the boy had never celebrated Halloween before. And Neil was really really excited for that night. Costumes, candies, and horror movies? All together? Paradise for Neil.</p><p>All the foxes had breakfast together that day, what was pretty surprising, because second Aaron “breakfast is an individual and private meal”  but then Kevin told him to shut the fuck up, and everyone crowed Matt and Aaron’s  bedroom.</p><p>After the breakfast, they went to the shopping, for buying the costumes. Was three hours filled with laughs, jokes, punch threats — from Andrew, of course —  and phrases like “Look Nicky! a cown! You should use that!” and  “SHUT UP ANDREW OPs that costume is really cute, do you guys think that would look good on me?”</p><p>When almost all of them already have decided what they are going to use, Neil noticed that he was still without a costume, and  he said that out loud, asking for help to choose one, but Andrew replied with “It´s not necessary. I already picked one for you” Neil gave him a confuse look, but Andrew only ignore it and said that he was leaving, with or without them, and well, everyone followed the blonde boy.</p><p>When they got back at the dormitory, Allison yelled before everyone disappear on their bedrooms “Everyone ready 9pm ok? Or i will left and let you idiots here.” Not even Andrew tried to argue with her.</p><p>In that afternoon, while Neil was lying on the bed, too tired to do anything else and to excited to focus on the piles of homework he had to do, Andrew said:</p><p>— I have to buy some stuffs, do you wanna go?</p><p>— What stuffs? — replied Neil, sitting on the bed</p><p>— I will be left in 3 minutes. — that´s was all that Andrew said before turning around and left the room.</p><p>Neil followed the blonde boy, and they went down the stairs, going in the direction of the parking. They get into the car without saying a word and the trip was quite but comfortable, like always was with Andrew. When the car stopped, Neil was surprised: they are in front of a candy store.</p><p>— What are we doing here?  — asked Neil, while he and Andrew get out of the car.</p><p>— Buying candies. —answered Andrew</p><p>— Why?</p><p>Andrew look at him like he was an idiot.</p><p>— It´s Halloween dumbass, we buy candies and give to the kids, remember?</p><p>— What kids?</p><p>Then Andrew stopped.</p><p>— You didn’t think about it, did you?</p><p>— About what?</p><p>— There´s no kids on the dormitory Drew, none children will knock on our doors — Neil laughed</p><p>Andrew crossed his arms.</p><p>— That´s not what I meant.</p><p>— Can you just admit that you made a mistake?</p><p> </p><p>—  I did not make a mistake. By kids I mean you and Nicky, since both of you always are acting like children.</p><p>—  I don’t act like a child!</p><p>— You are acting now. – Andrew laughed and started to walk in the direction of the candy store.</p><p> </p><p>It was a big store, filled with all the kind of candies that Neil could imagine, they stayed there for almost one hour, and while they were there Andrew was always pointing at some kind of candy and telling Neil “Take some of these” and before Neil could make the question, Andrew answered “Renee likes” or “Is Kevin´s favorite” and until “Aaron will kill someone if we don´t take these for him”. When they passed by the section where the favorites candies of Neil were, Andrew only said to him “Be happy.”</p><p>When they finally get back at the dormitory, with five full bags of candies, it was almost the time to started to get ready, and Neil still didn’t have any idea of the costume that Andrew had pick to him.</p><p>But, the mystery didn’t take too long to be solved, cause one hour later, Andrew get in the bedroom that they shared and put a bag in neil´s bed.</p><p>— Open. — Andrew said</p><p>And so Neil did.</p><p>— This is a cheerleader´s clothe?</p><p>— Is your costume.</p><p>— What?</p><p>— You are going as a cheerleader.</p><p>— What? Why?</p><p>— Because i'm going as a american football player</p><p>— WHAT?</p><p>— God, didn´t know you are a screamer. Im going as a American football player, and you are going as a cheerleader.</p><p>— I still don´t understand. Why you didn’t pick a normal costume for me? Like a vampire. I like vampires, Drew</p><p>— Because Renee told me to pick a couple costume.</p><p>Oh, now Neil was confuse, but happy</p><p>— So.. we are going as a couple?</p><p>— Yes.</p><p>—  Hm…</p><p>— What? If you don’t wanna go I –</p><p>—  I do.  I wanna go as couple with you, but you know what I would like better?</p><p>— What?</p><p>— Be a couple.</p><p>— What?</p><p>— With you. You and me. Couple. For real.</p><p>Andrew didn’t know what to answer, so he just kissed Neil, and all that Neil could feel was their lips together, nothing else matter, nothing else was important, only Andrew. Andrew, and his lips, and his hands touching neil´s body, and his beautiful eyes, and his noose, and his hair, all was Andrew, Andrew and Andrew</p><p>Until they pulled apart, looking for air.</p><p>— I will think in your case  — Andrew whispered in Neil´s ears, causing chills all over his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At 9 pm they were all ready, Neil look around and was surprised by the costumes that his friend were using. Allison and Renee were dressed like Daphne and Velma from Scooby Doo, and they were holding hands too, Dan and Matt were Catwoman and Batman, Kevin, in his own words were dressed like “Apollo, god of the sun, dumbasses” and wow, Neil really thought that was starting to get hot in there, Nicky was like a cowboy, and Aaron a vampire.</p><p>When Neil and Andrew get in the room, everyone looked at them, but Neil didn’t care, its was Halloween, he had Andrew by his side, and he was a fucking cheerleader. Kevin´s eyes was open in pure surprise, and his cheeks started to get red while he stare at Neil and Andrew, but Neil decided to ignore, because, probably that didn’t mean anything, right?</p><p>Finally, they all get inside  Andrew´s and Matt´s car, and Neil thought he would die of enthusiasm when the cars finally stopped on front of the karaoke where the biggest party of Halloween of all city was happened, second Allison.</p><p>The karaoke where filled with people dressing all the kind of costumes, and neil laughed with the look people were giving at him, and he said to Andrew “look, people liked the costume you choose” then Andrew inspect the room with his eyes, and surprisingly held neil´s hand</p><p>— They didn´t like the costume, they liked of what is inside.</p><p>— But i´m inside of the costume.</p><p>— That is the point, genius.</p><p>Neil was confuse, but decided to let it go. They all sit in a big table, and for a hour, that was the most fun night in Neil´s life. He felt like he belonged there, with all his friends, drinking, laughing and just being himself. Everything was really good, he was a little bit drunk, like everyone in the table, excepted for Renee, until Nicky decided that all of them had to sing a song in the karaoke, Andrew and Aaron didn’t agree, but everyone else get excited, Allison was the first, she sang “I kissed a girl” and send a lot of looks to Renee, that get more red than a tomato.</p><p>The next one was, for Neil´s surprise, Kevin. When he went up in the stage, a melody started, and Neil´s couldn’t tell what song was, but then, Kevin sang the first lines</p><p>“Superstar<br/>
Where are you from, how it´s going?<br/>
I know you<br/>
Got a clue, what you doing?”</p><p> <br/>
And Neil recognize: It was Womanizer by Britney Spears. Kevin´s voice didn´t sound much confident at the start, but when the chorus came, everyone in the room was looking at him, and he was not just singing anymore, he was performing and his voice was amazing.</p><p>“Fakin' like a good one<br/>
But I call 'em like I see 'em<br/>
I know what you are<br/>
What you are, baby</p><p>Womanizer, woman-womanizer<br/>
You're a womanizer<br/>
Oh, womanizer, oh<br/>
You're a womanizer, baby”</p><p>Everyone was screamimg, and singing along with him. Aaron looked at the stage with eyes wide open, while Allison screamed and nicky yelled “I KNEWT IT! THE MOTHERFUCKER IS A BRITNEY SPEARS STAN!”</p><p> </p><p>“Boy don't try to front, uh, I<br/>
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah<br/>
Boy don't try to front, uh, I<br/>
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah</p><p>Womanizer, woman-womanizer<br/>
You're a womanizer<br/>
Oh, womanizer, oh<br/>
You're a womanizer, baby”</p><p> </p><p>The song finished and everyonw went crazy, Kevin send kisses for the crowd what only make them more loud, when he get back in our table, everyone was starring at him.</p><p>— Why you never told us you could sing ? — Alisson asked<br/>
—   Why you never told us you could sing BRITNEY SPEARS? – Nicky yelled</p><p>-— You know what they say… about people that like Britney Spears… - Renee started</p><p>— THEY ARE GAY! KEVIN YOU ARE GAY? — Nicky screamed.</p><p>Everyone laughed, and somehow Kevin escaped from the questions. More drinks come, and more presentations too, until Neil decided that he wanted to do something, he wanted to sing, and then he said that out lod</p><p>  — I want to sing.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody looked at him, and they supported Neil, saying that he probably had a beautiful voice, so Neil went up to the stage, and choose a song that  would probably make Nicy freak out more that he already had.</p><p>The melody started, and the firsts words come with facility</p><p>“Baby, can't you see?<br/>
I'm calling<br/>
A guy like you should wear a warning<br/>
It's dangerous<br/>
I'm falling”</p><p>He could heard Nicky yelling “ANOTHER STAN OF BRITNEY SPEARS! WHY DID ANYBODY TELL ME THIS STUFFS”. Andrew eyes were wide open and focus on Neil, only in Neil.</p><p>“With a taste of your lips<br/>
I'm on a ride<br/>
You're toxic I'm slippin' under<br/>
With a taste of a poison paradise</p><p>I'm addicted to you<br/>
Don't you know that you're toxic?<br/>
And I love what you do<br/>
Don't you know that you're toxic?”</p><p>Neil sang the chorus looking at Andrew, meaning every word, and Andrew´s eyes didn’t move from him, analising every movement.</p><p>“It's getting late to  give you up, I took a sip from my devil's cup slowly, it's taking over me”</p><p>Neil now was moving, walking on the stage, everyone was watching him, and he felt himself getting more confident.</p><p>“Too high can't come down, it's in the air and it's all around, can you feel me now?  with a taste of your lips i'm on a ride you're toxic I'm slippin' under with a taste of a poison paradise”</p><p>He send a kiss for Andrew, the crowd went crazy and he could swear that Andreil´s cheek were more red than before.</p><p>“intoxicate me now with your lovin' now I think I'm ready now I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now I think I'm ready now”</p><p>Neil sang the last part with a hand in his heart, and when the song was over he blinked at Andrew, what only make the red of the blonde´s face get more dark. Amide applauses and approvals sounds, Neil left the stage and went to the table where they friends were, but before we could get there, a boy show up in his front.</p><p>— Hi, — the unknown boy said — You have a really pretty voice, and a pretty face too… And I was thinking. </p><p>But before the boy could finished, Andrew was there, he pulled Neil close and kissed him. Neil was surprised, Andrew had never kissed him in public. Andrew pulled apart even before Neil could process what had just happened and said</p><p>— Here you are, love. I was looking for you. Who is this? – Now Andrew was pointing to the unknow boy that murmured something like “sorry” and disappeared in the crowd.</p><p>— What… — Neil started</p><p>— I´m not a very charitable person with what is mine.</p><p>— I like that – said Neil because he really did. — Can I do the same when someone approaching of you?</p><p>— Maybe.</p><p>— Did you liked of my voice?</p><p>— I always did. But yeah, you are not that bad at singing</p><p>—  You seemed to like, since you couldn’t take your eyes of me — neil teased</p><p>— That shouldn´t be a surprise for you</p><p>This time, Neil kissed Andrew. It was a fast kiss, but it was meaningful. They got back at the table, and Neil had sure that he was having the best night of his live.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on twitter: @MlNYARDREAM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>